The present disclosure relates to a power control apparatus, a power supply control method, and a power supply control program.
Various techniques have been known for causing the power supply to electrical appliances not to be stopped even when the power supply from an external power source is interrupted. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-328960 discloses an uninterruptible power supply apparatus including a storage battery which can supply electric power to a plurality of electrical appliances and a demand control device provided between the storage battery and the plurality of electrical appliances. Here, the demand control device decides on the priority for electric power which should be supplied to the plurality of electrical appliances according to their importance. The demand control device, in case of a power failure, restricts the supply of power to the electrical appliances in the order of the electrical appliances whose priorities are lower according to the state of the remaining amount of charge of the storage battery.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-092844 discloses a private power supply control system including a private power generating device or a private power accumulating device. Here, when commercial power supply is interrupted, electric power is intended to be supplied from the private power generating device or the private power accumulating device to electrical appliances in a customer through a power control device. A function that transmits information concerning an expected power recovery time to a customer through a communication line at the time of the interruption of commercial power supply is provided to a commercial power supply company, and a function that receives the information from the power company is provided to a power control device of the customer. With this configuration, when a commercial power supply is interrupted, the power control apparatus can select an appropriate electrical appliance according to the received expected power recovery time and can supply electric power from private power generating device or the private power accumulating device to the selected electrical appliance.